historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline:Aeolipile World
The following timeline uses the Lunar Hijri Calendar. The Lunar Hijri Calendar is the predominant dating system in the Aeolipile World; 1AH in the calendar marks the Muhammad's arrival at Medina in AD622; take note that one year in the lunar Hijri Calendar is not equivalent to one solar year, as such the Gregorian date has also been provided in brackets. Timeline '-644AH (AD18) - '''The printing press is invented by the Museaum in Alexandria. The technology is used to copy many of the works from the Library of Alexandria to be distributed to scholars across the known world. '-600AH (AD40) - 'There are 100 printing presses across the Roman Empire. The largest are in Alexandria, Athens, Antioch, Lutetia and Rome. '-596AH (AD70) - 'Hero of Alexandria dies. His books are printed along with other works from the Library of Alexandria. '-564AH (AD100) - 'The number of printed books and scrolls in the Roman Empire reaches 200 million. Egypt has generated considerable wealth from the export of textile papers. '-554AH (AD105) - 'Exchange of written material between Rome and China via Persia leads to the developmet of wood pulp paper by the Romans, ending the Egyptian monopoly on textile papers. Lacquer and folding umbrellas are also developed by the Romans as a direct consequence of exchanges with China. '-522AH (AD120) - 'The Garamantes begin to use designs from Hero's books to construct water pumps. The Garamantes also build the first windmills, which soon spread to Roman North Africa. '-476AH (AD186) - 'The first steam engine is invented in Athens using Hero's aeolipile as a boiler and Hero's wind organ as a piston, as well as to transfer linear to rotary motion. '-462AH (AD193) - 'The first commercial paddle steamer is launched from Corinth. '-460AH (AD194) - 'The number of printed books and scrolls in the Roman Empire reaches 500 million. '-338AH (AD297) - 'Roman Emperor Diocletian founds the first national banks as part of his economic reforms. '-330AH (AD302) - ' The number of printed books and scrolls in the Roman Empire reaches 1 billion. '-314AH (AD314) - ' The New World is discovered by the Roman Empire. '-286AH (AD366) - ' The Roman Empire claims much of the New World, subdueing the Mayans and the Moche. '-256AH (AD395) - 'The Roman Empire splits into the Eastern Roman Empire and the Western Roman Empire. '-226AH (AD410) - 'Rome is sacked by the Visigoths. '-200AH (AD451) - 'The Western Roman Empire is attacked by the Huns and begins to collapse. '-150AH (AD476) - 'The Western Roman Empire collapses after the retirement of its last emperor. Roman colonies in the New World become independant. '-94AH (AD532) - '''Gunpowder invented in the Byzantine Empire. '''135AH (AD753) - '''The Chalukya Empire in southern India falls under the sway of the militaristic Rastrakutas, who would employ the latest military technology to conquer the whole of India. '''142AH (AD760) - '''Industrial Revolution begins in the Caliphate. '''333AH (AD945) - '''Terrorist attack on Baghdad (the Caliphate). '''362AH (AD973) - '''The Rastrakutas are ousted from Chalukya government, to be replaced by the Hindu-Chalukya single-party state, in reaction to Islamist pressures from the Caliphate. '''396AH (AD1006) - '''Breakeven nuclear fusion achieved in Song China. '''437AH (AD1046) - '''First artificially intelligent computer built in Song China. Category:Articles by User:Mr.Robbo Category:Aeolipile World Category:Timelines